


Тот, кто видит

by maricon_lanero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, Getting Together, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: Что видел шериф, когда смотрел на Питера, Стайлза и Питера вместе со Стайлзом.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Тот, кто видит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [slow increments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057691) by [Areiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton). 



> Все герои совершеннолетние, шерифа зовут Джон.  
> Переведено для команды [WTF Teen Wolf Rare Pairings 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5663804)
> 
> Бета: [una hollon](https://nonoplease.diary.ru/)

Когда Джон увидел в своем доме — и рядом со своим сыном — Питера Хейла, он сразу же выхватил пистолет.

Питер подпирал собой стену, руки в карманах, и выглядел так буднично — так неопасно, что Джон ни на секунду ему не поверил.

Стайлз же, занятый спором с Дереком, ничего не заметил. Оценив ситуацию и то, как расслабленно и уверенно держался сын, Джон медленно убрал оружие. Напоследок он бросил взгляд на Питера.

Тот оценивающе смотрел в ответ своими холодными голубыми глазами.

***

Дерек Хейл прочно обосновался в их доме, а Питер, казалось, прицепился к своему племяннику как особенно настырный банный лист. Джон смирился: Дерек был опасен, но в то же время защищал своих — и что как не это нужно было Стайлзу, чтобы выжить в творящемся вокруг сверхъестественном беспределе?

Любви ни к одному из Хейлов, тем не менее, это ему не добавляло.

Особенно когда ему довелось услышать, как язвительно Питер со Стайлзом переругивались и как беспардонно Питер флиртовал, отпуская грязные намеки каждой своей сальной ухмылочкой и саркастичным замечанием.

Стайлз лишь закатывал глаза да отпихивал Питера в сторону. Его сын легкомысленно и непринужденно обращался с этими опаснейшими существами, и Джон никому не говорил о том, как от этого екало у него в груди.

***

— Убирайся, — рявкнул Стайлз, и Джон удивленно приподнял брови.

Он был свидетелем Стайлзовой вспыльчивости и раздражения, сонливости, веселости и нежности. Но крайне редко он слышал в его голосе настолько сильную злость.

Как сейчас.

Эрика издала какой-то жалобный звук, а потом Дерек оттащил ее назад, что-то бормоча ей, удивленной и раздасадованной.

Джон подошел к кухне, когда услышал Питера.

— Стайлз, — прошептал тот.

— Он был... он был мамин, — так же тихо отозвался Стайлз. — Я не... я знаю, это глупо.

— Совсем нет, солнышко, — мягко ответил Питер, и Стайлз всхлипнул.

Эмоции — слезы, и ярость, и смех — всегда дрейфовали у его сына так близко к поверхности, что любое, даже самое незначительное давление легко вытаскивало их наружу. И каждый раз, как его мальчик плакал, у Джона разбивалось сердце.

Он заглянул в дверной проем, и в груди стало тесно: Питер держал Стайлза в объятиях, а на крючке, поникший и будто чужой, висел разорванный надвое любимый передник Клаудии.

Стайлз стоял с подрагивающими плечами, уткнувшись Питеру лицом в грудь — а у того глаза горели синим — ярко-синим — огнем, полным боли, и беспомощности, и гнева. Джон смотрел на них двоих какое-то время.

Он убедил себя, что это всего лишь забота одного члена стаи о другом.

И поверил в это.

По крайней мере, пока.

***

Питер — это загадочность, это эгоизм и порой сомнительная вменяемость. Это острый ум, язвительность и искренняя забота о стае, не сравнимая ни с чьей другой.

Иногда Джон замечал, как тот наблюдает за Стайлзом.

Он всегда знал, что его сын один в своем роде, что лишь особенный человек способен полюбить его. Стайлз был громким, и грубым, и жестоким, когда надо, и он цеплялся за людей с остервенелостью, понятной лишь тем, кто кого-то потерял. Его было непросто любить, равно как и справляться с его ответной любовью — и Джон давно свыкся с этой мыслью.

Да, среди сверстников Стайлзу будет тяжело найти кого-то, кто мог бы оценить его по достоинству.

Стилински влюблялись всем сердцем и навсегда. Большинство глупых ветреных школьников никогда бы не смогли принять такую любовь.

Но когда он видел, как Питер смотрит на Стайлза, он думал, что тот вполне мог знать, насколько его сын уникален, насколько он ценен.

Часть его ненавидела себя за это: ему хотелось, чтобы это был кто угодно, кроме Питера, черт его дери, Хейла.

Но другая его часть истово благодарила судьбу, за то, что кто-то такой, как Питер, выбрал Стайлза.

***

Питер убийца.

Джон отлично знал, как далеко тот зайдет, чтобы защитить или отомстить за людей, которых считал своими.

Но одно дело знать, и совершенно другое — видеть, как Питер, весь в крови и ощерившийся клыками, занес в кухню обмякшего, не подающего признаков жизни Стайлза.

— Нужно опустить его, — тихо и успокаивающе попросил Дерек. Джону не понять, как Дерек умудрялся сохранять спокойствие, когда обратившийся Питер, весь в крови, рычал и закрывал собой тело Стайлза.

— Питер, отпусти, дай нам помочь.

Тот застыл натянутой струной, сжимая острые когти на Стайлзовых бедрах и ребрах — и Джон вздрогнул. Но затем из Питера будто выпустили воздух, унесший с собой и личину оборотня, и он аккуратно уступил свою ношу.

Вошли Мелисса с Дитоном, и Питера вместе с остальными оборотнями и Джоном оттеснили назад.

Они стояли рядом, и Джон неотрывно смотрел на бледное лицо Стайлза, пока того зашивали.

***

Теперь, видя Питера вместе со Стайлзом, он уже не удивлялся.

Они подходили друг другу. Но он видел и другое: как беспомощная тоска в Дереке сменилась тихой уверенностью.

Как в темных глазах Скотта бурлила злость.

Как Лидия оценивающе глядела на них, будто вынося приговор, и каждый раз это был оправдательный вердикт.

Как другие люди в городе пялились на них с острым осуждением и трещали без умолку. Джон улыбался: Стайлз всегда яростно защищал своих, а Питер теперь был его.

И когда только Джона это перестало беспокоить?

***

Порой то, что он видел в Питере, пугало его.

Холодная ярость, когда Стайлз ранен — напоминавшая о том, что мужчина, так обстоятельно вписавший себя во все аспекты жизни его сына, на самом деле хищник, убивающий без зазрения совести.

Он видел ее, когда Стайлз истекал кровью после драки с красными колпаками; когда его прокляла ведьма; когда парень в «Джунглях» подмешал что-то в его напиток — и Джон не спрашивал, что случилось со всеми этими людьми.

Ему не интересно, что происходит с дураками, которые причинили Стайлзу боль.

Тем более, что Питер делал лишь то, что Джону хотелось бы сделать самому.

А иногда бушующая в Питере ярость не находила выхода — и Стайлз стоял рядом, недвижимый и сломанный.

Питер бы сжег ради него весь мир — Джон знал.

Он бы убил ради него и не испытал бы ни грамма раскаяния.

Но он никогда не смог бы навредить Стайлзу, а значит и Скотту — Стайлз бы этого не пережил.

И когда человек, которого Стайлз считал братом, вытирал об него ноги, Джон, видя, как Питер давит в себе беспомощный гнев, убеждался в том, что тот хороший человек.

***

Он наблюдал за тем, как ведет себя Питер, пока Стайлз сфокусирован на чем-то другом.

За тем, как Питер, даже занимаясь посторонними вещами, постоянно разворачивался в его сторону. Как он мгновенно — порой даже раньше Стайлза — реагировал на малейшие раздражители, которые могли испортить тому настроение.

За тем, какая беспомощная нежность, какое обожание светилось в его глазах.

За этой чистой, светлой и незыблемой любовью, которую он едва ли ожидал от Питера Хейла по отношению к своему сыну. Но когда он ее увидел, то вздохнул и решил, что ничего тут не поделаешь и ничего уже не остановить.

А еще он видел кое-что другое.

***

Стайлз.

Который наблюдал за оборотнем с опаской и надеждой.

Который нерешительно протягивал руку, когда никто другой не считал того частью стаи.

Который болтал с Питером по телефону с рассеянной улыбкой на губах.

Он видел кулинарные книги, к которым Стайлз не допускал никого — но не говорил ни слова, когда Питер, нависая со спины, заглядывал через плечо.

Видел, как измотанный Стайлз льнул к Питеру, как, даже раненый, он никогда не отдергивался от его касаний — а, наоборот, практически расцветал от них.

Видел, как угрожающе щурился Стайлз, когда кто-то умалял достоинство Питера; какая неистовая ярость овладела им, когда Питера почти расчленила гарпия.

Он видел, как Стайлз бездумно тянулся к Питеру, как, даже задумавшись, он неизменно находил его взглядом.

Он видел едва заметную и беспомощную улыбку, от которой в сердце кололо — потому что именно этого он для Стайлза и хотел.

Джону мечталось, что Стайлз полюбит кого-то так же сильно, как сам Джон любил Клаудию. Он видел, как его сын улыбался Питеру, совсем как его жена когда-то улыбалась ему самому — и понимал, что Стайлз нашел свою любовь.

***

В комнате сына и на его кровати они лежали вдвоем: Стайлз с отчетливым засосом на шее и припухшими порозовевшими губами; Питер, собственнически его обняв, убаюкивающе поглаживал. Он поднял на шерифа, стоящего в дверном проеме, настороженный взгляд.

Джон в ответ лишь кивнул и тихо произнес:

— Береги его.

Питеру не нужно было соглашаться вслух — Джон видел, что так оно и будет.


End file.
